


While My Guitar Gently Weeps

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Wraith Mahariel, Lily Hawke and Enansal Lavellan [19]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Guitars, Inspired by Music, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Enansal had given up trying to reach Solas in her dream





	While My Guitar Gently Weeps

Enansal had given up trying to reach Solas in her dream. Instead, she picked up the guitar she’d found and began to play.

“I look at you all, see the love there that’s sleeping, while my guitar gently weeps…” She sang, becoming aware of soft footsteps moving towards her.

She felt someone wind their arms around her waist and press against her back. She knew that if she looked, if she tried to see Solas, he’d go back to staring at her from a distance. So, she continued playing her guitar, hoping that, one day, she could see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "While My Guitar Gently Weeps" by the Beatles


End file.
